Dean's Torture Of Sam Doesn't Go As Planned
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean tortures Sam as revenge Warning Wincest you've been warned Read and Review.


**My Betta was BeccaWestLifeAddict thanks for the help. Hope you enjoy this. as always i do not own. **

**Dean's Revenge, Doesn't Go as Planned**

Sam couldn't stop himself from moaning as he thought about what was about to happen. Dean was standing in front of him completely naked just like Sam was. "So you took my car out for a spin without telling me?" Dean asked putting few toys on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry, Dee, it wasn't my fault that I took the car, dad said go get milk so I did," came Sam's response, "I won't do it again,"

"I know you won't, because little brother, I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget. A lesson that you won't want to forget either," Dean said, making Sam arch up, pulling at the handcuffs as he ran his finger over Sam's nipple before pinching them between his fingers, "you're a slut you know that?"

"Oh god, Dean," Sam cried out trying to get more pleasure, but it was useless. "Dean please I need more."

"Well you're going to have to do some begging before I let you off,"

Dean picked up the the vibrator pulling it out of the ice water. When Sam saw it he almost came undone right there, but Dean placed the cockring on him so he couldn't come. "Dean," he whined

"I told you this is punishment, Sammy, and if you come then you're not being punished,"

Dean cut the vibrator on and placed it on one of his nipples, making him arch up and bite down on his lower lip so he didn't cry out; their parents were in the next room sleeping. "Dean, oh please, I'm begging you, don't do this, I can't take this,"

"Yes you can," Dean said bending down and capturing Sam's mouth, pulling him to him till Sam was breathless. "Mom and dad hear you and we're done for, better not be screaming, baby boy,"

Sam tried not to moan, but couldn't help the whimpers as Dean teased his nipples with the cold vibrator. "SHIT," Sam yelled out, but Dean quickly captured his lips so they wouldn't wake the house up.

Sam looked up with lust filled eyes as his brother stroked his cock. "I'm going to have to teach you more than one lesson, and you don't have to keep your mouth shut do you?"

"No," was Sam's answer with a wicked smile, "but if you uncuff me," he said trying to convince Dean to let him out the cuffs.

Dean pushed Sam's legs up and got on the bed putting the vibrator to his back door making Sam arch up and the bed squeaked and banged against the wall.

"Oh god, Dean please just fuck me already," was Sam's plead, "I need you,"

Dean grabbed the lube and covered his cock with it, removing the vibrator from Sam before pushing into him making Sam scream and this time Dean didn't cover his mouth, he let him go from the cuffs and pinned Sam to the bed slamming home again and again hitting his brother's prostate every time.

"I'm going to kill you," Sam said as Dean bit down on his neck, "shit, shit, shit, fuck right there, DEAN," Sam yelled holding Dean to him

Dean smiled as he licked the spot he'd been biting, "you dirty little boy," Dean whispered, "mom is still awake watching TV you know,"

Sam's eyes were blown wide at that statement as he came, biting down on Dean's shoulder so he didn't scream.

Dean slowly pulled out of Sam making him whimper, "This is not over, Sammy," he said grabbing the whip, "on your knees baby boy, you got some apologies to continue giving, you don't suck right I'm going to smack your ass with this,"

Sam got off the bed and got on his knees in front of Dean who had went to stand by the other wall, the wall that was where their parent's headboard was.

Sam looked up at Dean as he took him into his mouth, before Dean reached to the back Sam's head making Sam take more of Dean into his mouth.

Sam ran his tongue over the head of Dean's cock and licked the slit twice making Dean buck deeper into his throat, Sam moaned knowing he'd been sore the next day. "FUCK," Dean yelled, thrusting again, but Sam held his hips still so he couldn't buck anymore.

Dean smiled before using the whip smacking Sam's bare ass making Sam moan, "Do it again," he said pulling away from Dean's leaking cock, "or I'll stop,"

"You do that and I'll smack your ass raw," Dean threatened pulling Sam against the wall.

"Go ahead and do that," Sam said with a smile before he knocked Dean off balance so that he fell face first on the bed, "or rather I'll be doing that," Sam said taking the belt off the floor, "as I remember you love this, you get off every time I did this when I was fifteen," Sam whispered into Dean's ear, "get on your knees, big brother, I'm going to make you come all over yourself and my hand,"

Dean tried to get to his knees, but he couldn't for the pleasure he felt right now made him almost dazed from the pleasure, because Sam was stroking his cock and licking at his ass cheeks, "Sammy," he moaned.

Sam smiled smacking Dean's ass with his bare hand, at the first moan Dean let out he did it again.

"Are you wanting to come, Dean, huh, do you wanted to cum right now?" Sam asked against his ear blowing hot air against him, "you're so hard, you want it don't you, you want me to fuck you don't you? Teach me the lesson my ass, its you that needs the lesson," Sam said smacking Dean's ass again, the pleasure raced through Dean that he lost his balance laying flat on the bed Sam bent down and started lick along Dean's spine, making him buck against Sam.

Dean couldn't even think of ways to form words as he ground against the bed trying to get himself off, but Sam wouldn't allow it. He held tight to his brother's aching cock before bring his hand down and smacking it against Dean's ass again at the same time shoving home making Dean moan in pleasure.

Sam smiled as he felt Dean slam back against him again, "You really want this don't you Dean, you want me to fuck you and smack your ass, you're the one that needs punishing and I'll be the one that does it," Sam said, "isn't that right?"

"YES," Dean yelled as Sam pulled half way out till he was against Dean's prostate and he just pushed against it making Dean cry out even more; he finally let go of Dean's cock slamming back home one last time sending Dean over the edge covering his chest and Sam's hand with his cum.

Sam slammed against Dean smacking his ass again this time using the discarded belt. Dean went head first into the pillow mumbled cries as the last of his orgasm finished sending him into blackness.

Sam slowly pulled out rolling Dean on his back and licked all Dean's cum from his chest, sucking at his brother's overly sensitive nipples as he cleaned him up.

Dean whimpered as his well smacked ass hit the bed he arched up trying to relive the pain, but he knew it would be few days before he didn't hurt when he sat down after this. "I thought I was supposed to punish you?" he asked pulling Sam to him.

"You were, but it didn't go as planned," Sam replied kissing Dean before they fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
